


Power Bottom

by OhNoHello



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Charon's monster physique, Dom!Hermes, Exhaustion, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Filth, Fingerfucking, Fingies in the mouth, Hermes is a dirty bird, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Prostate Massage, RIP Charon's dick, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: Hermes has appetites
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289





	Power Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This. . .
> 
> This is not a pwp. This is an exercise in exhaustion.  
> It is cursed garbage written by a trash can. I'm tired, Charon is tired, hopefully you'll be tired by the end of it. It all came from the idea that a lot of what I've read and seen and written is about holding Hermes down, holding him back, tying him up which i mean.. . hot. But what if. . . What if he was let the fuck loose. What if the horny bird was let off his leash. 
> 
> And then
> 
> I wrote this shit
> 
> the horny train has pulled in to the station, all aboard mother fuckers choo choo

Whistling bounced off the cavernous ebon walls of Erebus, filling the monstrous space with a jovial echoing tune. A herald of what waited for Charon at the end of the river. His oar paused, dragging in the water behind him, and he cocked his head. 

It was the song of a merry bird in spring, calling out for attention of the amorous kind. A half atonal thing, made up notes lilting on an oral instrument. Singing for one thing. 

Charon’s fingers twisted around the wood in his hand and he drove his oar into Styx, pulling the skiff around the bend. An anticipatory thrum palpated his heart and he already knew the sight long before he arrived. 

Hermes leaned against one of the massive columns, one leg propped up on the solid gold, rolling a coin between his fingers. Full lips pressed to create those wonderful notes and his cheeks fluttered with each dip and rise of his imaginary song. He danced the coin one way then back again in an idle fidget. The man was incapable of staying still, even when he was. A fountain of youthful energy. 

Charon sang along in his head. 

Hermes was a thing of beauty, a well crafted creature made of wind and wit. Charon took a moment as his skiff slid silently through the water to admire the work of art. The compact body that was shaped to perfection. Strong arms that were an envy to all. A face to make even Charon weep, laughing eyes and a coiled smile. Golden wings that glinted even in the dark of Erebus. And the crowning jewel: those legs. Powerful. Strong. Bare. 

Charon’s gaze swept over the exposed skin. The bend of his knee and the tap of his toe against the pillar. The way his chiton bunched up, sliding to reveal a curve of a shapely ass. 

Charon watched the coin dance in the other direction, watched Hermes’ head tilt, the tip of a smile at the corners of his lips. All playing to a vision of quiet hunger. A book only Charon could read. 

His skiff tapped against the platform. 

Hermes turned to look at his paramour, his whistle dropping low and his smile wide. 

“Why hello there my good associate, didn’t expect to see you around these parts,” he said. 

Charon huffed out a long breath, his smoke coiling around his head and bouncing off the wide brim of his hat. The remark was ridiculous, just like Hermes himself. 

Charon stepped out of his skiff and up onto the platform, joining the little god at his side. Hermes cocked his head coyly, his intentions apparent through his expression alone. That devious smile hiding closed off secrets from the rest of the world, open to only Charon. 

Charon lifted his hand, fingers toying with the tassels on his chiton. Hermes’ smile widened. 

“Well,” he said. “Since you’re in the area. . .” 

He slid in closer, not touching Charon in return, the little tease. He was forcing Charon to make the first move. 

Charon obeyed the silent command. His hand trailed up, tracing the shape of Hermes’ body, just barely dancing his fingers along the formless shift. A visible shiver traveled across Hermes’ skin, but he didn’t blink. It was a power move, to maintain that unflinching stare up at his lover. Charon touched first, but Hermes was the one who demanded it. 

Charon cupped Hermes’ cheek and leaned in to breathe into him, share all he had with his lover. Hermes tilted his head away with a laugh, the purple haze curling around his face and puffing out with his breath. Charon nuzzled into his face, determined to shower Hermes with the love he deserved. 

As Charon's touch tightened and he closed the gap between them, Hermes turned, putting his back to Charon. As far as Charon was concerned, he took that as an invitation. He pressed up against Hermes, looming over him, bending down to truly encapsulate the little god. Smoke fell thick and heavy down Hermes' neck. He laughed, just as melodic as his whistle, and tilted his head to give Charon more flesh to work with. 

Charon touched what he will, running his hands over and around and down the taut body in his arms. A long memorized shape that he fully appreciated. Down a hard barrel chest, the slight dip of his waist, over the thickness of Hermes' thighs. He found the edge of a short chiton and let his hands pull back up, taking the fabric with them and showing off more and more. 

"Hhhhhaaaaghh," Charon breathed into Hermes' ear. 

The plume bounced off his cheek, cupped his face, trailed over what skin Hermes had to offer. His smile was sin and he reached up to run a hand through Charon's hair. 

"You read my mind, old man," he purred. 

Hermes reached into his satchel and pulled out a small vial that glinted amber in the low light. 

"Care to read it again?" 

Charon plucked the bottle from Hermes' fingers and pressed a wide hand to his stomach. He pulled his little god close, to make Hermes arch, grind against him, coax out a sweet anticipatory groan that was so very uniquely Hermes. Charon raked cold teeth down that exposed neck. 

They moved in a dance that Charon led. Charon guided Hermes forward and pressed him gently against the pillar. His hands wrapped around the gold and he looked over his shoulder to watch Charon uncork the vial. Impatience was evident on Hermes, from the way he bit his lip to the way he whined. Charon took his time, he would always take his time, to truly treasure every moment with Hermes.

Sliding slicked up fingers up under Hermes' chiton, he found the swell of a plump ass and the heat between. 

Hermes hissed and pressed his forehead to the pillar. 

"Always so cold, aren't you ferryman?" Hermes glanced over his shoulder again, wearing that smoldering smile. "I can warm you up." 

Charon groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Hermes' neck, steadily shifting a long cold finger in and out of that hot, tight ass. Reactive Hermes was all encouraging moans and hushed whimpers for _'more'_. Charon could feel Hermes rev up, what with the way he pushed back on Charon's slow deliberate ministrations. Charon could finger his lover for hours and be content with just that. 

But he was merciful. Slow and careful he slid in a second. 

He spread Hermes before him, pressed in real close, pushed his god against the pillar. Hermes relished in it, his cheek against hard gold and his ass spread for Charon. 

Hermes was tight. He was always tight. He was tight around Charon's probing, prying fingers and he'd be nirvana around a thick cock. That peak of physical and sexual perfection that came with every Olympian. 

"Can't wait," Hermes gasped against the pillar. "Can't wait any longer, I need to feel you in me now." 

If he was being honest with himself, Charon echoed the sentiment, but he could torture Hermes for just a moment longer. 

He pulled back, pushed in, spread wide, crooked his fingers until Hermes whimpered. He pressed flush against Hermes' body, running his hand down a well defined arm, breathed smoke and choke against Hermes' face. 

"Fuck me," Hermes ground between clenched teeth. "Fuck me already you sadist." 

That was more than enough. 

Pulling out and away carefully, Charon took a step back. He pulled on Hermes' hips, pulling him away from the pillar and presented before Charon, hands still clawed against the pillar. Charon flipped the bottom of the chiton onto Hermes' back, showing off one of his best assets. 

Charon pulled aside layers of robes until he could free a hard cock. Arousal had nothing to do with what they did, at least to Charon. It wasn't a mortal matter of waiting for his physical body to respond. He was above that, he was below that. He hardly had any need for such things. 

Until Hermes. 

Hermes wanted and so Charon would provide. 

He spread Hermes to inspect the sight before him until Hermes whined. Charon lined up his cock, just kissing a puckered rim until Hermes snarled. Only then did he push into that slicked up heat. 

It was tight, but smooth. It was strained, but satisfying. It was everything Charon had come to expect from their love making. 

He held tight to Hermes' hips and steadily pushed in deeper, rolling a low groan from Hermes with every inch. 

Hermes finished it off with a single thrust back onto Charon's cock. 

"If you're going to do it," he panted. "Do it right." 

Hermes' goading didn't typically get under Charon's skin, but he played along and let the taunt rile him up. A strong swift thrust rocked Hermes' body forward in a violent jolt. The sound of Charon's flesh slapping against Hermes' hips echoed off those vast halls. 

"Yessss," he hissed and threw his head back. 

Charon found a rhythm after that. A pace that satisfied Hermes' appetite while still bringing the gentle intimacy Charon craved. He had to bend, to creak down to Hermes' level, while his lover pressed back on tip toe. Each thrust was punctuated with some hiss of affirmation, some grunt or groan of pleasure. Charon bottomed out, really pulling Hermes to meet him, almost sweeping the little god off his feet. He may have not been designed for indulgent pleasures but the heat gripping his cock made him thankful he was introduced to them. 

"Hhhhaaaa," Charon groaned and his mist skidded across Hermes' back. 

He bowed over the beautiful shape Hermes made. Remembering to at least hold his shorter lover up, he reached around and found the Olympic evidence of Hermes' lust. Charon wrapped his hand around Hermes' dick. 

"Oh yes just like that," Hermes gasped. "Touch me just like that. Don't stop." 

Charon was torturously slow and deliberate with each stroke. He twisted his hand up the shaft, swiped the head to smear the precum gathered there, varied his grip in agonizingly slow pulses. He watched Hermes' head fall and flop in bliss, listened to him moan and groan. 

"Yes. . . yes ugh fuck." Hermes gripped Charon's hand and looked over his shoulder with wide eyed desperation. "Fuck boss, I want to see you. I have to see you." 

Charon pulled out and Hermes fell gracelessly to his knees. He was compliant when Charon rolled him over, pressed his back to the pillar, spread his legs, and slid back inside. 

On his back, Hermes was a whole different show. Coiled against the pillar, framed in gold, open mouthed and panting, he was Charon's treasure. 

Charon grabbed him by the ankle in one hand, feathers skewed under his fingers, a meaty thigh in the other. He spread Hermes up and wide. Legs that could easily break free held still as a willing captive. He lifted Hermes just enough, lowered his hips just enough, and began that delicious rhythm once again. 

From that vantage point, Charon got all of Hermes. He got the pleasure drunk faces, the curl of his lips, the bob of his throat when he swallowed. The way his body slid back and forth with every thrust. The coil under Charon's touch as impressive legs tensed and toes curled. 

Hermes painfully reached between them and found his hard dick. He picked up where Charon left off, opting instead for a more Hermes paced speed. 

Heavy lidded eyes jerked as they looked up the mountain of a man who fucked him. Charon could only find a continuous hunger there. 

And it was under that gaze that Charon came. 

He dropped Hermes' leg to lean his weight one handed against the pillar. His body jolted, his abdomen lurching as he filled Hermes up. Erections and orgasms may have been best suited for mortals but damn did they get it right. 

Charon came down off his high to the quick paced gasps of a still working Hermes. Charon may have stilled, but his ever energetic lover worked himself over with purpose. 

Charon would always choose to spoil him. 

He once again wrapped his cold hand around Hermes and resumed his languid jerk. On its own, it would not have been enough for the messenger god, but Hermes had brought himself that far, it wouldn't be long before he followed Charon into bliss. 

Watching Hermes fall into ecstacy had always been a gift. To be blessed by the god himself, to be anointed by him, Charon truly coveted. 

Hermes' back arched from the pillar, his hand slapping down on midnight black stone. His thigh trembled under Charon's hand and his wings twitched. Cum danced from his cock head, staining his chiton. He bared his teeth, eyes squeezed shut, and whined until it dissipated into breathless nothing. Even then, Charon gave one, two last strokes. 

He bowed over his lover, resting his head against Hermes' and draping them in the shadow of his hat. He listened to Hermes' heavy breathing, felt him slacken under his grip. 

Soon would come the part that Charon _really_ enjoyed. Laying spent in each other's arms, Charon would hold Hermes close. He would tell Charon tales, stories of the mortal world, of Olympus, of himself. Hermes could talk about nothing and everything and Charon would soak it all in like a sponge. Maybe in the quiet of their reverie, Charon's amorous little bird would sing to him, stroke back his hair, gaze upon him with all the longing in this brief little world. 

A soft hand cupped his face, bringing Charon back to the present. His gaze refocused. Instead of the sleepy, spent man that Charon was typically graced with, he was greeted with a slowly growing smile. The one with plans. The one with sin. 

Hermes smiled and said, 

"Again." 

Confusion stalled Charon until the request fully set in. He was normally such a quick creature, but Hermes had a way of slowing him down, ironically. Made things fuzzy and muddled. 

It wasn’t the first time Hermes had insisted on back to back relations. The affectation of their godly state could withhold the strain and demands of two good fuckings in a row and Hermes exploited that every chance he could. 

Charon’s cuddling would just have to wait. 

He shifted, slowly at first, rocking gently into Hermes. The wet of his ejaculation squished as it sloshed between Hermes’ thighs. Charon’s dick was slow to wake again, but just as steadily as his thrusts, it rose to attention deep within his lover. Hermes sighed and tilted his head back, resting his hand atop Charon’s. Together, they moved up and down Hermes’ spent dick and coaxed it too back to full. 

“That's nice,” Hermes cooed. “Faster.” 

Charon picked up the speed, really driving into Hermes with purpose. The squelching sounds between them grew to obscene. Hermes laughed, sounding like bells, and his head flopped over. He opened his eyes, dark and feral. Something deep within Charon twisted. 

It was fear.

“Harder,” Hermes said. 

Charon gripped Hermes by the thighs and pushed his lover down. Pinned under Charon, folded like that, so that his knees almost touched the tips of his wings, Hermes should have been in ecstasy. Charon pumped into him, really driving him against the pillar. His body jolted up and down, head sliding over the gold, chin dipped low to his chest. 

Gone was the panting creature from their first round, replaced with a smile and thoughts Charon couldn’t read. 

His thighs flexed under Charon’s hands, pushing against him. Wings fluttered. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. 

“Hard. Er,” Hermes said, punctuating the word in two clipped syllables. 

Using enough strength within him, but not enough to break the little god, Charon _thrusted_. Hermes’ head hit the pillar and his teeth clinked together. He laughed again and it was sinister. The trickster god at his worst. 

He convinced Charon’s hand out of the way and jerked himself off, just as quick as he was before. He sighed long and slow, his head rolling back down like a ragdoll. It flopped with every one of Charon’s drives, working limply back and forth, beating against the pillar with painful clinks. Leaves fluttered from his laurel as they were crushed against the gold. 

Still, Hermes stared. Eyes dull and smile cocked. The thrill of Charon’s uptick gone, back was the unamused demands. 

Viper quick, Hermes snatched out a hand and grabbed Charon by the necklace. He yanked Charon forward, bending himself more, really pulling them face to face. 

“I said,” he spoke darkly, Charon’s plume bouncing off his breath back into his eyes. “Harder. Charon.” 

It wasn’t a challenge. It was a command. And Charon would _give him harder._

In one foul movement, Charon scooped Hermes up, gripping him by the ass, and rose to his feet. Hermes was far from light, but he might as well have been made of feathers in Charon’s hands. He shoved the folded up, bent, twisted god against the pillar, once again thudding his back against solid metal hard enough to make it sing and shudder. There was no alarm, no fear in Hermes’ eyes. Only laughter and power as he still clutched Charon’s necklace like reins. 

“That’s it you monster, fuck me like you _mean it_ ,” Hermes called out, loud enough to shake stalactites. 

Charon could have braced the little god against the pillar, but why give him the satisfaction. He could hold Hermes up, wrap his hands around the ample swell of his ass, drive his fingers in. There was no need to fuck up into Hermes, just drop the god down on his dick. Using him more than making love. 

Each drop had Hermes choking. His throat jolted, strange clicking noises coming from behind his smile. It was up to him to maintain balance, because Charon’s _harder_ wasn’t going to give him that. He clamped a hand on the pillar, his other furiously working his dick. It stuttered like his breath, unable to keep up with Charon’s ferocity. Wings fluttered to find that balance. 

Still. That smile. 

“Surely,” Hermes gulped between breaths. He swallowed, he clicked, he choked. “Surely. . . you can. . . do better.” 

“Ggrraggghh!” Charon snarled and drove forward. 

The wet _smack_ of Hermes' back hitting against the gold was sickening. The sweat from Hermes’ shoulders squealed against the metal. His head clipped against it again and his eyes rolled back from the force of Charon’s dick. Wings shuddered and straightened. Hermes gripped his dick tight enough to the point that it might have been painful. Charon would have cared if that was what he was paying attention to, but his eyes were on that fucked out face. 

Looking for approval. 

Hermes babbled, nonsense without syllables. A stream of what might have been words slurred together. 

Charon had found his harder. 

Hermes’ head rocked up and down the pillar with each thrust. He couldn’t focus, his eyes everywhere. Completely lost in the pleasure Charon provided. Taking everything Charon gave him as Charon did his bidding. Lilting lolls that were neither moans nor groans, just noise, bounced from Hermes with each sudden and violent drop. 

The hand wrapped around his dick tremorred and he came again. Sloppy ropes of cum danced onto his chest, dirtying his chiton all the more. His head beat against the pillar and he milked himself to the last drop, hissing and snarling like a rabid animal. He cried out and it sounded like pain. 

Charon slowed, watching the scene with worry. To continue this onslaught might mean discomfort to the god he loved the most, and that was the last thing Charon wanted. He wanted to take care of Hermes, to bring him pleasure. He would do what Hermes needed, wrap him in his arms, hold him until the pain went away. 

“Don’t you dare,” Hermes thundered dangerously with all the power of a god. 

Apparently what Hermes needed was to get fucked. 

Charon kept going. He had no choice. 

Slow to move again, Charon ground his hips against Hermes. He pushed up against his toes, using preternatural power to lift them higher and higher off the ground. Hermes' rare Olympic ire slowly dissipated as Charon picked up speed. His face shifted from stunning frown, to rolled back ecstasy, to blissful agony as Charon drove deeper into his overstimulated body. 

The hand that had clutched his dick so tight held onto Charon’s shoulder for dear life, fingers digging into the gold of his collar, scratching with a high pitched noise that set Charon’s teeth on edge. Hermes tried to find a grip on the pillar, but his sweat soaked palm kept sliding off with squeals. 

Charon tried. He tried to focus on his own pleasure, on simply getting off, on finishing. Again. Hermes made it difficult with his little choking noises and the way his eyes squeezed shut in obvious discomfort. Charon wanted to pull him close, to push back his hair and coo in his ear, but every time he slowed down, Hermes shot him another glare and Charon had no choice but to obey. 

Charon bowed his head. He watched his own cock push in and out of that tight little body. The way Hermes’ powerful legs coiled and curled. The patter of wings from Hermes’ ankles pushed hot air around Charon’s head. The sounds of their breathing mingling together in dark, low, guttural grunts. 

“Ch-Charon,” Hermes gasped. “Oh fuck!” 

Charon came again. His fingers dug into Hermes’ ass. His vision swam. He heard the sound of hissing and could not tell if it was good or bad. 

Still filling Hermes up, Charon dropped to his knees. He hit the ground hard, dragging Hermes down with him. Hermes jolted, his teeth clacking, his head hitting the pillar, and Charon could only shudder as the last gasps of his orgasm died down. 

Charon wheezed, short puffs of purpled smoke ebbing between his teeth. A soft whine hinged in the back of his throat. 

Hermes laughed. 

“That was,” he gasped. “Magnificient.” 

Charon pulled out of his lover, head down, and slumped away on all fours. 

“Who knew when push came to shove, you could really _shove_.” 

A nice pile of cold gleaming coin lay in the shadow of the pillar and Charon slid his hand over it. The coins rattled in a pleasant timbre, clacking together in just the right way that pleased Charon. His arm wobbled and he fell into the pile. Coins sang as they slid down to accommodate his weight. 

“Damn,” Hermes gasped. “I should get you to do that more often, can you imagine? I wouldn’t be able to walk. Have me wobbling in the air for a week.” 

“Hhhrrnnngg.” Charon felt like he wouldn’t be able to walk either. 

The pile of coins jingled and Charon felt a warm weight at his side. He turned his head, Hermes filling his vision, that impish smile warm on his face. His eyes were heavy, sweat laden hair clinging to his brow. 

He looked sated. 

Which was good. 

Hermes tapped Charon’s shoulder. 

“Come on,” he said. “On your back.” 

Charon rolled over, his hat falling off as he did, and his hair splayed out over the coin. His arms opened out automatically, giving Hermes a space to perfectly slot into. Hermes nestled in, pressing his face into Charon’s collar with a pleased little sound. His arm draped over Charon’s chest and Charon wrapped an arm around Hermes’ back, holding him close. 

Exactly what Charon wanted. 

Charon waited for Hermes to fall into his constant narrative. The beautiful stories that he would tell Charon, running in a ramble that coaxed Charon off into relaxation. 

But Hermes was silent. 

He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Charon’s cheek. 

“Hrrrmm,” Charon groaned. 

Another kiss to his jaw line. 

“Kaaah. . .” 

And another to his neck. 

Charon didn’t truly catch up with his fleet footed lover until he heard the soft clink of his collar clicking open. 

He looked side long to Hermes. Dark eyes looked up at him, filled with nothing but pure innocence. And that was terrifying most of all. 

“Haaanh–?”

“Sshhh,” Hermes said, pressing a finger to Charon’s teeth. “Relax. Lay back. I got this.” 

He pushed off Charon’s collar, making sure to leave the necklaces behind. The memory of the gold digging into the back of Charon’s neck still a fresh memory in his mind and he was _sure_ Hermes left them for such things again, if Charon did or said something that displeased him. 

Charon just wanted to please Hermes. 

He tried to sit up on his elbows, but a gentle hand pressed him back down. 

“I said, relax,” Hermes practically sang, as if he were granting Charon a favor. 

He maintained eye contact with his prone lover as expert fingers pried open Charon’s robes. His ashen skin was revealed into the low light of Erebus’ caverns. Jutting bones and sinewy muscle. A dull glow of purple just under the skin, that pulsated and glowed in time with a heartbeat. The thudding of Styx herself, reflected in his body. It swirled and shimmered under the shape of bones. A contradiction of strength from his persistent responsibilities and skeletal forms. 

Hermes sat up and ran his hands over Charon’s chest, fingers bouncing over his ribs in appreciation. He bit his lower lip and whined, as if he were being held back. His dark eyes flicked up to Charon’s and Charon found only hunger in their depths. 

“Charon,” Hermes breathed like a prayer. “You really should know better than to hide from me.” 

He leaned down to plant another gentle kiss, just in the crook of Charon’s collar bones. Then another, moving up to his neck. He licked a stripe up the center of Charon’s neck, forcing his chin to tilt up to accommodate him. Far too slow for Hermes. 

“You’re delicious,” Hermes whispered against his chin. 

Charon whimpered. 

Hermes swung a leg over Charon’s hips, pushing aside his robes until they pooled around him and left him bare for Hermes. Like a present to be unwrapped. He bowed over Charon and kissed down his sternum, the tenderness more sinister than his wrath. 

“Haaa,” Charon breathed and reached out. To stop Hermes or to simply hold him, he did not know. But Hermes smacked his hand away and went for another simple kiss down the tautness of his stomach. 

His fingers ran over Charon’s body, cataloging a shape he already had memorized. They slid up his sides, down his ribs, over his waist. Travelling over the shapes of his body. 

Charon fisted coins at his sides and did not know where to look. The stalactites above. The pillars to the side. Hermes travelling lower and lower. Meeting those threatening eyes as they looked up at him. 

Hermes’ lips curled in a grin filled with secrets and he dug his teeth into Charon’s skin. Charon whined, throwing back his head again, the rumble of it enough to chitter the coins underneath his body. The glow in his chest pulsed heavily, picking up speed. 

“I love your body,” Hermes whispered and bit into him again. “Its a shame you hide it. But then again, more for me.” 

The next bite, low at his hip, sunk in deeper. Had Charon had blood, it would have seeped between Hermes’ teeth. Smoke wisped out of the wound, past Hermes’ lips, and coiling into the air. 

“Gnnaaghh,” Charon whined. 

Hermes clamped down, suckling on dried skin, inhaling the smoke that seeped out. He moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, taking far too much pleasure in the act. 

How could Charon _not_ be hard again? Not when it was clearly what Hermes wanted. Not when Hermes worshipped his body like _that_. 

Hermes climbed in between Charon’s legs, pushing them wider, and made sure to keep eye contact with Charon. Charon could not look away. He had no choice. 

Hermes took Charon’s dick in his hand, pumping its proud mast. As he had done for Charon’s throat, he mimicked again with the underside of his dick. His eyes heavy lidded and moving with a deliberate slowness that went against his very nature. He nibbled on the foreskin, pulling at it, relishing at the little streams of smoke that danced from Charon’s dick. 

Charon’s hands trembled as they curled into tight fists, coins clacking in a mad dance in his grip. 

“I’m going to blow you now,” Hermes said, as if he needed to. “I need this thing in my mouth. _Need it. Now._ ” 

Not a question, not a request, not even a command. A simple fact of how it was to be and Charon could only _relax_. 

Still keeping that eye contact, Hermes’ tongue lolled out and touched the tip of Charon’s dick. He held it fat and hot against his tongue, not blinking, not looking away. The haze that perpetually filled Charon curled into his mouth, around his lips, framing his face. Only when Charon could no longer take the sight of him did Hermes lower his face onto his cock. 

Hermes' talents knew no bounds. When he got it in his head that he would do something, it was considered already done. From his responsibilities as a god all the way down to how he took Charon's cock. He was always determined to deep throat the thing, pushing his lips further and further down the shaft, shoving it further and further down his throat. Until his breathing became labored, until his choked, until his lips kissed Charon's abdomen. 

Charon shifted at the glorious sight, always a blessing, and Hermes pressed down on his hips to still him. 

"Mmmmnnn," Charon whined. 

Hermes laughed, coming out as a cough and a bubble of spit. He pulled off Charon's dick with a deep breath of air and a strand of wet snapped at the corner of his lips. 

"You're awfully vocal today," he said, leaning back into the dick, focus solely on it until he went cross eyed. "Let's see how many noises I can drag out of you, shall we?" 

He licked the tip of Charon's dick, wet mist swirling in circles from the force of the flick. With Charon suitably whimpering, Hermes smiled and went back down on it. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft, working Charon over. He coiled his tongue around Charon, hugging him like a snake. He pocketed Charon's cock in his cheek, making his face bulge with every pulse. 

Hermes' worship over Charon continued at a relentless pace. The obscene sounds that _shluck_ ed from between his lips, between every pull, only stirred Charon further. To be showered in that kind of singular devotion pulled taut deep inside him, building to another painful orgasm. 

He tried not to move, but he so desperately wanted to. His legs itched restlessly with the desire to shift, to buck up into that beautiful mouth. He wanted to pat back Hermes' hair, to sooth his brow, to have those dark eyes look up at him, big and wanting. Instead, all Charon had was the familiar comforts of coins slipping between his fingers. 

Hermes finally looked up at him, spurred on by the last sour gurgle from the back of Charon's throat. He smiled and pulled off again, precum sticking between his lips. 

"I could do this all day," he sighed and Charon believed him. 

He slid back down with a pleasant moan and took Charon by the hand, opening it and letting coins drip from his palm. At first, Charon believed his lover would hold his hand, lace their fingers together in an act of romantic connection. But no. Instead Hermes firmly pressed Charon's hand to the back of his head and _pushed_.

Charon got the message. 

He grabbed Hermes' head in both hands, clamping down spasming wings, and pushed him down on his cock. Hermes choked and gagged, his eyes going wide, but he made no move to fight it. Charon could hear the unsaid words, the _'don't you dare'_ within the slobbering gag, and he didn't dare. Driving his heels into the marble, Charon fucked up into Hermes' face. 

He panted, his breath coming out in puffs of purple plume and deep groans. Hermes choked and gagged and coughed. He huffed heavy through his nose, unable to find a steady breathing pattern around the merciless pace with which Charon drove his dick into his face. Another cough and spit bubbled around the base of Charon's dick. Hermes' nails dug half moon shapes into Charon's hips, but Charon didn't stop. 

He didn't dare. 

Hermes looked up, his eyes wet and wild. They rolled back in sheer pleasure, bathed in what he desired and what Charon gave him. 

That, more than anything, spurred Charon's orgasm on. The sheer fact that his lover got supreme satisfaction and joy from that kind of debasement. That Charon's attentions, his willingness to do whatever Hermes' heart desired, brought such noises, expressions, affections from Hermes took Charon from a veritable sexless creature to persistently lustful. 

He spilled _again_. 

In the past, hermes would just take it. He would swallow what Charon gave him, down to the last drop. Content to be put in his place and held there. 

But that time, Hermes beat his wings. A powerful gust that pushed against Charon's grip and rippled his skin. Hermes literally flew off Charon's dick and cum hit him square in the face. It stained his lips, his cheek, his feathers. He winced as spunk hit his eye. A giggle still on his breath. 

Charon heaved, finally sitting up, reaching out for Hermes, but he ought not to have been concerned. His soiled and dirty bird laughed, spoiled with exactly what he wanted. His sullied eye opened slow and sticky, crinkled with laughter. He licked his lips and tasted cum. 

Absolute. Gorgeous. Filth. 

Even dirtied as he was, he was still stunning to Charon. A beauty beyond compare. Even Aphrodite herself had nothing on his Hermes. Especially when he stared at Charon like _that._ Like he was prey. 

Charon sighed in final resignation and cupped Hermes by the chin. He took a corner of his robe and wiped his face clean. Hermes allowed this for but a second, gazing proud at Charon with his chin held high. When he was only half way cleaned, he scrambled like a daemon into Charon's lap. His hands clamped hard around Charon's face and his lips met Charon's mouth. He breathed in deep, his body hunched and swelling, literally stealing Charon's breath away. 

"My turn," Hermes hissed, smoke puffing from his mouth into Charon's face. "You can't just put a show on like that. It's unfair, ferryman. Get me off." 

That was simple enough. At least it wasn't further demands on Charon's body. He reached between them, but before he could get a hand on Hermes' dick, the winged god snatched him by the wrist. 

"Not there," he said, guiding Charon's hand around his hips. Up his chiton, between the cleft of his ass, probed against a well worked over hole. "Here." 

Charon would only ever do as his lover asked. 

Cum still stained down Hermes' thighs, Charon slipped a finger in. Slow and gentle, as he would any other time. The resistance was minimal on that fucked out hole and Charon could feel his seed still held within, but he touched Hermes as if it were their first time all over again. 

Hermes' grip on his wrist tightened. His brows rose, almost out of pity, as if Charon were simple. A command Hermes ought not have to say. Two fingers then. 

His smile widened, showing teeth. He shifted, crawling higher up Charon's lap, pushing his body against Charon's.

"That's it, there you go," he whispered in that lilting staccato. "You're doing absolutely wonderful my big boatman."

As exhausted as Charon was, the praise and sweet words spurred him on. Commands and demands were more Hermes' speed, but when he was sweet he was saccharine. Charon curled his fingers, twisted his hand, finding just the right stimulus for his already tender lover. 

Hermes groaned, throwing back his head, rolling it in a slow circle. 

"There. There there there," he gasped. Dark eyes found Charon and pinned him in place. Strong unblemished hands framed his face. "Exactly right there. Do not stop." 

"Hheeeooh," Charon cooed. 

Hermes leaned in, just shy of Charon's face. He panted open mouthed, deep breathes or air that sucked in Charon's mist and puffed it back out, like air condensing on a winter's day. He rocked back on Charon's fingers, coaxing Charon to go faster, to match his speed. 

A quick tilt of the head and hungry lips pressed against Charon. 

Kissing Hermes was always, _always_ , an adventure in breath control. The excitement and fervor of the market, the speed of travel and wind, the exhilaration and joy. Even when they were huddled close together, wrapped in the after glow of affection, Hermes still moved like a summer storm. He swelled against Charon, tasted of him. His tongue swiping behind Charon's teeth. Hermes' hands tucked under the curve of his jaw and forced Charon to tilt his head backwards. Moving his lover where he wanted him. 

He pulled away again, eyes heavy and appraising. Charon moved from merely flexing his fingers to the leverage of his whole hand. Palm pressed hard against the plush of Hermes' ass, picking up the speed Hermes constantly demanded. 

Hermes purred delightedly, suckling on Charon's teeth. His hand slipped around Charon's face, fingers trailing up the severe cut of his jaw, and crawled up to the opening of his mouth. Fingers replaced kisses and slid past Charon's teeth to hook inside the dry heat. Hermes smiled with supreme satisfaction as he pried Charon's mouth open, pressed against his tongue, took a peek to the deep glow inside. His fingers swirled lazily, tracing over Charon's soft palate, making eddies in his haze. 

Hermes grinned possessively. 

"Absolutely beautiful," he purred. He leaned in again, pulling down on Charon's jaw. "And all _mine_." 

Hermes licked inside, tasting just behind Charon's teeth. With fingers pressing down his tongue, there was little Charon could do in return. 

He groped at Hermes' ass, spread it wide for more access. 

Hermes reared back with a pleased hiss. 

"Yes there you go," he said. "Put those big, big hands to use."

Charon sincerely worked Hermes over, pumping in and out at the wrist, coiling his fingers to find Hermes’ sweetest spot. Playing with him, toying with him. Hermes was up on his knees, rocking back and forth, pushing back against Charon’s touch. He panted with want and Charon hoped it was also laced with exhaustion. 

“More,” Hermes whispered, the greedy little thing. 

Charon put some more effort into it. The angle was strange and he worked at a strained pace. He slipped in a third finger to better accommodate his lover, but he was distinctly aware of the way Hermes’ hand curled around his necklace. 

Hermes’ head rocked forward to look at Charon with dangerous eyes. 

“More,” he commanded softly. 

Hermes gave himself that more, pumping his thighs hard to rock back on Charon’s hand. Charon could have stopped, let Hermes finger fuck himself, but with the threat in his stare, Charon knew better. Hermes’ fist tightened around his necklace, the coins rattling with his tremors. Charon could feel the gold dig into the back of his neck. Hermes’ smile widened, teetering on the edge of mania. Charon tried. He really did. He wanted to accommodate his lover, give him everything he asked for. He wanted to spoil Hermes, shower him in love. 

But his wrist hurt. 

Hermes yanked on the chain. A rough hand threaded through Charon's hair and yanked his head back. Hermes hovered over Charon, forced the man to look _up_ at him, encapsulated him in shadow. 

“More,” he snarled. 

Hermes could pull and tug and bend Charon to his whims. He was the only one who could, the only one allowed. A physicality he was demanding of Charon. 

Charon gave it to him. 

With a heave of effort, Charon pushed to his feet, knocked Hermes off his lap. The sudden movement was enough to surprise the winged god to force his hands out of Charon’s hair and free them from his necklace. Charon put his hands on Hermes’ hips, spun him around, and shoved him to the ground. One hand on Hermes’ shoulder, pinning him in place, the other propping a plump little ass up into the air. Fingers slid neatly back into place and Charon resumed his pounding of Hermes. 

“Oh yeah that’s it,” Hermes said with a shudder. “Yes yes yes, do me like that, you beast, you monster, you sweet sweet aah!” 

His wings fluffed and twitched. He clawed at the marble floor. The muscles of his thighs flexed and strained with the want to close, but Charon wouldn’t let him. His dick danced in time with Charon’s fucking, weeping with precum. 

“Ahh. . . ahh I . . .” Hermes choked, his chin hitting the floor and mouth wide and obscene. Still, he rocked back against Charon, eager to meet him. 

Charon’s arm burned. _His_ arm ached. The ferryman to the dead, the being who carried the souls to their eternal afterlife, who spent eternity rowing his skiff up and down the river Styx, was _sore_ from finger fucking his insatiable lover. 

He hung his head, puffing out vapor from the exertion of it all. 

“Ch-charon.” 

Hermes’ voice was breathless and delicate, a far cry from the god Charon knew. Enough to make Charon look to him again. 

Laid out on the ground, cheek pressed against the hard marble. Drool dribbled from his mouth, eyes hazed over, unblinking and seeing no one but Charon. 

How could Charon not fall in love all over again. 

He drove his fingers home, digging his rings into Hermes’ flesh. Hermes screamed, hoarse on his overused voice. His whole body shuddered under Charon’s hands, twitching and bucking and a writhing without the ability to go anywhere. His dick danced again, coming onto the marble floors of Erebus. 

Charon wanted to watch it. The eternally beautiful ecstasy of Hermes’ orgasm. But three of them in and his arm feeling like it might fall off, he went limp at Hermes’ side. An overstimulating dance of his fingers within Hermes’ heat was all the could manage and even then it was lack luster. 

Wearied and exhausted arms fell limp and boneless at his sides. Violet mist seeped out in heavy sighs as Charon lazily caught his breath. The world blurred into a swirl of color. 

He wanted to lie down. 

The vague slapping of a hand against marble echoed dully in Charon’s ears. The tinkling of glass rolling across the floor was a high pitched beacon through the fog. Weight pushed down on the back of Charon’s head and he fought it to look up again at the unstoppable force he had affixed himself to. 

Hermes, still spread, still with his face pressed against the ground, smiled breathlessly at Charon’s attention. His hand was between his legs, lathering up his thighs with dripping oil. It ran down the shapely muscle in rivulets that at one point would have been tantalizing, but was laced with too much threatening promise for Charon’s lustful interest to peak. 

He had so very little left. 

“Rreeoooh haaaa,” he bemoaned. 

“‘Hermes please’ what?” Hermes laughed. “Are you going to deny me Charon? Are you really going to leave me hanging?” 

Of course not. Of course Charon would cater to Hermes. Of course Charon would never say no. 

Hermes unfurled himself, going up once again on his knees. The enticing curve of his back a shape Charon could never reject. Hermes crooked his finger over his shoulder, wearing that sinister smug smirk, knowing exactly the place he put Charon. 

When Charon didn't immediately move, the smile dropped. For a flutter of a second, it fell. 

"Unless you you really can't go on," he said. In those brief moments of deathly seriousness that he saved for the wailing dead who needed a final comfort. For a strung out lover who might not be able to take his appetites. "Can you go on, Charon?"

Charon shuffled behind Hermes. His hands shook as they rested weak on powerful hips. His head hung, nuzzling into the crook of Hermes’ neck. 

"Haaaa," Charon warbled out a feeble consent, but a consent all the same.

With that feral grin filled with hunger, Hermes reached between his legs and found Charon’s regretfully hard cock, guiding Charon closer still. Lead forward by his dick, Charon slotted between those glorious trap of Hermes’ thighs and Hermes closed them tight. 

Charon whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Hermes in the world’s limpest hug and pressed his face into Hermes’ neck. Getting his cuddles when he had none. 

Hermes began moving back and forth, rubbing his thighs up and down Charon’s dick, and continuing this macabre dance of love making. He threw his head back, giving Charon full access to his neck. One arm up around behind Charon’s head, the other tracing over his hands. 

“You feel so so _so_ good, my dear associate,” Hermes moaned. “Do I feel good to you? Does this feel good?” 

“Haaa,” Charon said lamely. It was only a half lie. Hermes would always feel good to him, but in that moment he did not want to feel at all. 

Hermes was gentle when he laced his fingers with Charon’s. An act of romantic affection that Charon so desired and he melted into it. Even the roll of Hermes’ hips was a gentle wave that seemed to take pity on Charon’s dick. It wasn’t until Hermes guided Charon’s hand down to _yet another_ waiting erection that Charon whimpered in defeat. 

He cursed Zeus for passing his incurable horniness to his children. 

“Do me right, Charon,” Hermes sang, slowly wrapping Charon’s fingers around his dick, one by one laying them in place like brick work. “Do it right.” 

His ass bounced against Charon’s abdomen, his thighs pumping up and down. He encouraged Charon’s hand to meet his persistent pace, however Hermes let go and all Charon could do was hold in place. He became a hole for Hermes to fuck into, a limp grasp that could only just barely be tight enough. 

Hermes reached up again, fingers lazily coiling over his shoulder, toying with Charon’s necklace once again. The gold chain wrapped around his fingers and he pulled it like a leash. 

“Charon,” Hermes whined like a petulant child. “Please don’t leave me out in the cold. You wouldn’t be so cruel.” 

Charon would argue that he had warmed Hermes multiple times over, that he conceded to him and that he had been nothing but kind to the spoiled brat. His wrist moved in slight motions. His teeth found tender flesh and nipped at Hermes’ neck in pathetic love bites. 

Hermes laughed mockingly and picked up speed. He could run, he could fuck, he would continue moving with an infinite supply of fuel. Spurred on by the continuous power that was Olympus. Unbeatable to none. 

Charon dug his teeth in harder. 

Gods, for the most part, did not bleed. Where Charon was filled with night and stars and mist, Hermes tasted of sunshine and hot summer winds. He laughed in delight, the tone of unabashed lovers copulating before the public eye. A mortal sound. Joyous laughter slipped into a pleasured groan at the clench of Charon’s jaw, at the shaking tightening of his hand. 

“Ah! My sweet boatman! I’m so close,” Hermes gasped, bucking into Charon’s hand. 

One last tight squeeze and that was it. The last final gasps of Charon’s energy. He had been squeezed dry, wrung out like a damp towel. An empty container. Bled dry down to the very hollow of his bones. 

There was truly nothing left. 

Charon let go of Hermes’ cock, his arm far too heavy to keep up. The same could be said for the other. And his body. His listed forward, the entirety of his weight slumping against his little lover. His was entirely too heavy and slumped down, his forehead pressed hard against Hermes’ shoulder. Hermes jolted forward from it, going down onto one hand. 

They sat like that for a good long moment, only the echoes of Hermes’ screams bouncing down the hallowed halls could be heard. They died out, leaving the sloshing rush of Styx’s waters. 

Hermes tugged twice on Charon’s necklace. 

“Charon,” he said. 

_“hhhurrghhh. . .”_

Charon breathed thick, viscous plume down Hermes’ back and it sloshed heavy over his sides. The smoke itself too tired to rise. 

“Cha-ron~,” Hermes sang, tugging again. The coins jangled merrily as he swung the necklace back and forth. 

Charon couldn’t even speak. He simply let gravity do its business and fell further down Hermes’ back. 

“Oh come on you big baby,” Hermes said, clicking his tongue. He shrugged harshly, pushing Charon off his back and letting him slump to the floor. “I know you have more in you, you just gotta put your back into it old man.” 

He nudged Charon over and swung a leg over Charon’s hips, just as eager as before. Nothing stopped him, nothing slowed him down. He wasn’t in the least bit tired. 

Charon had no awareness anymore and did not know when Hermes had fetched his hat. Hermes planted it squarely on his head, tilting the oversized garment back to accommodate sunset colored wings. 

“If you’re really going to give up on me like this,” he said menacingly. “You can always leave the work to me. As always. _Really_ I don’t mind.” 

He winked and it sent a shiver of fear coursing through Charon’s veins. His hand slid slowly behind his back, finding Charon’s dick, still half hard from glorious thighs. Hermes froze, that piercing gaze filled with question again, an uncharacteristic concern for one from Olympus. One he held for Charon. 

Charon's head rolled in a weak nod. 

Pleased with what little stamina Charon had left, Hermes continued. It was a simple task to line himself up and sit back on what erection Charon had to give. Hermes sighed with all the pleasure of stepping into a hot bath. His body arched, taut as a bow, a vision above Charon. 

A thing to be worshipped. A god, not just in actuality but Charon’s god. And Hermes knew it. 

Hermes rode. One hand on Charon’s hat to hold it place, the other braced against Charon’s chest. He groaned, he sighed, he repeatedly moaned out Charon’s name. Lost in a trance of his own making, powerful legs pushing up and down Charon’s dick. The sheen of sweat glistening like gold on his shoulders. 

And his eyes. 

Not once did they look away from Charon. 

All Charon could do was lay there, watch his god ride him. He tried to reach up, to touch those legs that he worshiped so, but he couldn’t manage even that. 

Hermes bit at his lip and let his hands trail down his body. A show for Charon who no longer needed one. He felt himself, traced his body, down the sculpted shape of his chest to the dip of his waist, over the curve of his thighs. Not once letting up, not once looking away. 

Hermes found his own cock with a groan and began jerking at himself again. 

It was no longer about Charon. It was not to get Charon off or to have him fill Hermes up again. The act was entirely for Hermes, Charon’s selfish little god. To use Charon as if he were nothing more than a sex toy, designed and sculpted solely for Hermes’ precise specifications and use. 

Even if Charon had the energy, he wouldn’t deny it. 

Hermes arched his back, rolled his hips, drove down hard on Charon’s cock. 

“There it is,” he groaned. “There you are. Thats . . . thats what I. . . I want. . . I. . . I want. . .!” 

His fingers trembled, his dick danced in his hand. He choked on his orgasm and nothing came out of an open mouth. Hermes froze in a rigor of gratification and cum leapt to Charon’s chest. Still warm on his cold dead skin, the sensation nothing more than a distant memory in Charon’s sex addled mind. 

Hermes, beautiful Hermes, still as a statue, hovered over Charon. His head tilted back, wings spread wide, mouth open and silent. The hat tilted off his head and tumbled down how back, rolling away and forgotten. An eternal moment where only the two of them existed. 

All at once, Hermes released. He barked out a clipped cry and collapsed, falling forward onto Charon’s chest. Charon’s dick slid free of that tight heat, what remained of its vigor died away slowly. In a last effort to settle into the moments Charon yearned for, he slid a weak shaking arm up and around Hermes’ body, cradling him in a limp hold. 

It was the best Charon could do. 

Hermes took in deep, quick gulps of air, as if he finally managed to outrun himself. He laughed, a deep throated chuckle that danced on his voice like devils on a string. He tapped at Charon’s chest, a single finger, like knocking on a door. 

Charon didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Again,” Hermes rasped. 

_Charon did not acknowledge it._

“Love,” Hermes whispered, playing on Charon’s weak points. “Charon, my love. Again.” 

Charon groaned and rolled over, taking a laughing Hermes with him. He draped a heavy arm over Hermes’ body, throwing his dead weight into it, hoping to pin the unstoppable god down. A futile attempt, but Charon had to try. Hermes was quiet, his laughter shared just between them. Hidden under the safety and shadow of Charon’s robe, nothing more than twin gleams of preternatural light that shone from his eyes. 

“Charon,” he whispered, hushed and warm against Charon’s neck. “Charon, I want you. I want all of you. Everything you have, I want it. I _need_ it. You consume my every thought and all that I am and I only want you in return. Is that so much to ask? Just your body and soul, as you've already taken mine.” 

Hermes slid in closer, wrapping his arms around Charon’s waist and slotting their legs together. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please.” 

Charon knew. He knew that no matter what Hermes asked, he would give it to him. His riches, his power, himself, the world if he so desired, it was Hermes’. Charon would go to the ends of the earth and back again for the god. It wasn’t sentiment, it was only fact. 

And Hermes knew it too. 

So when Charon tilted his head and looked down at his devious god, when Hermes ran his fingers over Charon's cheek, they both knew that whatever came out of Hermes’ mouth next, Charon would only obey. 

Hermes smiled and said, 

“Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Charon's dick
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
